A luggage compartment tool storage device where tools are stored is arranged in a space below a vehicle floor. Specifically, such a tool storage device includes a tool storage portion for storing tools and a box peripheral portion that extends from an upper edge of the tool storage portion outward horizontally along an entire periphery of the tool storage portion. The tool storage device is formed of one component and the tool storage portion and the box peripheral portion are made of same material.